


Broken

by Ninarweems



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninarweems/pseuds/Ninarweems
Summary: Castiel's choice catches up with him and hurts in a way he never thought it would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was stuck in my head all day. Sorry.

BROKEN -

Castiel sat in the back of the Impala. The boys were bickering about the volume on the radio again. It was comforting. It was normal. Castiel leaned his head against the window and chucked. He had thought normal would disappear. But it didn't. They had managed to stop Amara. They had saved the world. The world that he had come to love. He loved the colors. The smells. The sounds. But most of all he loved the people. Humans. They were better than he could have ever imagined. They truly were God's greatest creation. They were beautiful. They were good. There was so much good in the world. They tried so hard to be good. They were perfect. 

"Cas?"

Castiel jerked. He'd been staring off. Dean's voice brought him back to reality. 

"Yes, Dean?"

"You looked kinda distant. You okay?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck. They had stopped at a gas station and Sam was pumping fuel. 

"Yes Dean. I'm okay. I was just thinking." 

"Alright." Dean gave him a concerned look and opened the door. He looked back and smiled.

"We did it Cas. We really did it." That was all he said before he got out and went inside. Castiel watched as he walked away. They really did. 

Just as Castiel leaned back and closed his eyes there was a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and gasped. He wasn't in the Impala. Instead he stood overlooking the Grand Canyon. Standing beside him was Chuck. God. They both stood there without saying a word. It was Chuck that spoke first. 

"It's time Castiel. You know it is." Cas sighed. He knew this was coming. And yet, it still hurt. 

"I know. I just never thought I'd see the day." 

"Neither did I. You helped the Winchesters. You helped save the world. More than once. That's something to be proud of Castiel. No one can take that from you. Not even me." Castiel knew he was right. He had helped the boys. The three of them were Team Free Will. They always would be. 

Castiel almost regrets the decision he had made. He'd never told Dean about it. He was afraid to. Months ago, when Amara was the biggest threat, Castiel had spoken to God. He had found him before he had revealed himself to the Winchesters. Castiel asked him for help. He pleaded his case. And Chuck had agreed. Under one condition. 

Castiel had to leave. Sam and Dean would remember nothing about Castiel. What he had done for them. What they had done for him. It would all be erased. And Castiel was not to contact them in the future. Or interfere. It hurt. But Cas knew he had to agree to save everyone. So he did. 

Castiel let out a shaky breath. It was over. He glanced over at Chuck and nodded. Chuck placed his hand on Cas' shoulder and pulled him into a hug. 

"I'll let you say goodbye." He snapped his fingers and Castiel was standing outside the Impala in the gas station parking lot. Sam was still pumping gas and Dean was inside at the counter. Castiel turned and walked toward the other end of the parking lot. He just wanted to watch them. Saying goodbye would hurt too much. He closed his eyes and wispered a prayer. One God would answer. 

Dean walked out of the store and headed toward the Impala. He opened the back door and threw the sacks in the seat. He had bent down to grab something. There, folded up, was a tan trench coat. Castiel had left it on purpose. Dean's eyebrows drew together. He'd already forgotten. He'd turned to Sam and asked him. Sam didn't know either. He shrugged and tossed it in the back before they both got in the car. 

Castiel saw all of this. He watched his family forget him. It broke him. It shattered what was left. He breathed in a wet breath as the tears slid down his cheek. The last thing he saw was Dean. He had looked in the review mirror. Right at Castiel. There was a small smile on his lips. He waved his hand in a wave and drove off. 

Castiel watched the red of the lights speed down the road. The Impala along with the Winchesters drove out of his life for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Nina Weems


End file.
